YuGiOh! Marriage! NO WAY!
by minami-chan9
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but...This is about Tea gonna disappear, and also, there are a little characters I picked from other animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

**Author's notes**: Tea lovers don't read ahead, for sure it will ruin your stupid lives. Hahaha!!! TEA BASHING TIME!!! -Ahem- on with the story.

And also, I'll be portraying in the story as Katie (since it is my first name duh!)

**Part I**: Marriage?! NO WAY!

Katie: I wonder what's everyone doing... **sighs**

Joey: Hey Katie, why are you sad?

Katie: Eh... Where'd you come from…? Never mind… **Tea ran towards us**

Yugi: Hey Tea.

Katie & Joey: What?! Where'd you come from?! Never mind...

Tea: **starts blabbering her friendship speeches**

Kaiba: Not again with her speeches... **still blabbering**

Katie, Joey & Yugi: Eh?! Kaiba?! Never mind. **Still blabbering**

Tea: Hey Yugi, after I'm done with my speeches, lets go on a date! **Continues**

Katie: If I were you Yugi, I make her shut up!

Joey: Yeah! Let's kill her!

Yugi: No! She's our friend! **Imagining their date** On second thought, let's do it...

Kaiba: But how are you gonna kill her?

Katie: It's best if you marry her Kaiba...

Joey: Maybe Katie's right, Kaiba should marry her…

Kaiba: What?! No way! I'd rather marry Katie! **Points to Tea** Instead of this baka Tea!

Katie: **blushes** me……? **Points to self**

Joey: What?! Marry Katie?!

Kaiba: What?! Did I say that?! Well...Uhm... Darn you baka Tea! **Still blabbers**

Katie: Hey Mirumo… **Mirumo appears** Can you make Tea shut up while we think of a way of killing her??

Mirumo: Ok, but you must give me chocolate after! (Mirumo, Mirumo, Mirumo de pon!)

**Tea's mouth has been taped and is now tied up**

Yugi: Good! Now let's kill her before she starts blabbering!

Mirumo: Katie! Where are my chocolates?! **I give him** Yay! Chocolates!! **Dances**

All: Hahahahaha!!

Katie: Now its time… **shouts** INUYASHA!!!! **Appears**

Inu: what do you want? **Yawns**

All: **points to Tea** WE BEG YOU!! MARRY HER!!

Inu: What?!?! This baka?! No way!!

Katie: **fire eyes** marry her…!! Or else ill say it…!!

Inuyasha: **scared** ok… but one thing… **Bokura appears**

Katie: Nani??

Inu: **points to Bokura** you marry him!!

Bokura: **points to self** what? Me?

All: NANI?!?!?!?! Katie & Bokura?!?!!? NO WAY!!!

Joey: If Inuyasha & Bokura marries Katie & Tea, it'll be a double wedding... **Sasuke appears**

Katie: **run towards Sasuke and hugs him** Sasuke-kun!! **Pouts**

Katie: Inuyasha! Please. Let me marry Sasuke instead... **fire eyes** or else…INUYASHA---

Inu: Ok! Please don't say it! You'll marry Sasuke….

Kaiba: Hmph. I can't believe Inuyasha is afraid of that word... Ok, a double wedding shall be held tomorrow at the Kaiba building.

Yugi: Why can't it be at the Kaiba Land Kaiba?

Kaiba: Fine, it'll be at the Kaiba Land...

Katie: Yay!! **Holds Sasuke's arm** Sasuke-kun! Were getting married! XD

Sasuke: **hold hand** well, at least I don't have to marry baka Tea **Tea is still tied up and still blabbering with the tape on her mouth**

All: **sweat drops** **Kakashi and Naruto appears**

Sasuke: **lets go of hand** Kakashi-san and…. **stares at Naruto and stares back** The Naruto baka….

Naruto: HEY! Who you calling BAKA?!?!

Kakashi: I heard that you're having a double wedding.

Naruto: Yeah! With you and Katie and Inuyasha and… **looks at the tied up Tea** baka Tea…

Kakashi: At least were gonna be there for you. **Rubs Sasuke's head** Good luck...

Sasuke: **pouts** Kakashi-san... Yamete kudasai...

Katie: Sasuke-kun!! **Holds arm** Dai JA rin!!

All: **sweat drops**

Kaiba: Well then, it's best if you all rest at our special apartment to prepare for tomorrow's wedding.

Katie: But what about our gowns?

Kaiba: Don't worry; my designers will handle it...

Yugi: **nods** ok, now let's get a good sleep for tomorrow! **Atem's spirit appears** (yeah... I can't wait…)

**End of Part I...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: **Like I said I warned ya you…..tea freaks….XD (no offense, I just SOOOO hate Tea Gardner)


	2. Marriage has begun… INTERFERENCE TIME!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

**Author's notes**: Tea lovers don't read ahead, for sure it will ruin your stupid lives. Hahaha!!! TEA BASHING TIME!!! -Ahem- on with the story.

**Part II**: Marriage has begun… INTERFERENCE TIME!!

It is finally the day of a double wedding between Sasuke and Katie & Inuyasha and Tea... _scene shifts to girls dressing room_

Katie: Tea, feeling a bit nervous?

Tea: You're the one who forced me to marry Inuyasha...

Katie: But, Yugi has... uhm... someone else already! Yeah!

Tea: Really? So that's why you made me marry Inuyasha...I can't break the power of--

Katie: Urusai...but yeah... **inner Katie appears** (But I just lied to you! Hahaha! You'll face my wrath of hatred Tea!!) **Yugi went inside**

Yugi: Katie? Are you there? **Yami Yugi appears** (Hey Yugi! why are you looking for Katie? Are you jealous?)

Yugi: (What? Jealous? Of what?)

Yami Yugi: (he he... never mind... Hey look at Katie at her gown! **points**) Yugi looks

Yugi: (wow...she looks great!)

Yami Yugi: (yeah I know...)

Yugi: (hey other self, ill let you talking with Katie.) **Yami Yugi appears**

Yami Yugi: (Other self! What am I supposed to do?!)

Katie: Yugi? Is that you?

Yami Yugi: yeah...

Katie: What are you doing here?

Yami Yugi Yugi: Just came to tell you that the wedding is in 5 mins.

Katie: Ok..._ After everyone was ready. the wedding has started. scene shifts to wedding_

_Joey: I still can't believe you would marry Katie..._

Girl#1: Did you hear? Kaiba said that he would marry Katie than Tea...

Girl#2: Really? I can't believe he said that...

Kaiba: Darn you Joey… You'll pay after the wedding...

Bokura: Hey you guys, be quiet, the brides are coming. _Door opens then everyone stands up the brides walked down the isle. Then..._

Katie: **thoughts to self** (I wonder...What I should do...) **inner Katie appears** (I know what im gonna do! Im gonna let Inuyasha deal with her! Or ill deal with her!)

Yugi: **throws confetti** Yay! Woohoo! Yehey!

All: **sweat drop**

Kaiba: Save some for later Yugi, it isn't over yet…

_Just before the wedding was over..._

Katie: Hey Tea! **Points** you and me! On a fight!

Tea: Huh? A fight with you?

Priest: Can you do that later? The wedding is---

Katie & Inu: URUSAI YO!!

Priest: Ok... **prepares her to fight**

Katie: If you lose Tea, you must be gone from our sights!

All: YEAH!!

Katie: **sweat drop** Eh... anyway. If I lose. I will. Be gone forever!! Now, let's begin!

**Inner Katie appears** (Yeah! That's it! We'll show her our ultimate attack! All we need now is Mirumo!)

Hey Mirumo! Let's show her whose boss!

Mirumo: **nods**

Katie & Mirumo: We will and shall show you our ultimate attack!! Prepare yourself!!

All: What could it be?!?!?!

**End of Part II...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: **Like I said I warned ya you…...tea freaks….XD (no offense, I just SOOOO hate Tea Gardner)


	3. The Ultimate Attack!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

**Author's notes**: Tea lovers don't read ahead, for sure it will ruin your stupid lives. Hahaha!!! TEA BASHING TIME!!! -Ahem- on with the story.

**Part III**: The Ultimate Attack!!

_Scene shifts to Katie & Tea who were outside in their gowns_

Katie: Tea, you shall face my anger... (Yeah! **punches air** GO GET HER!)

Tea: But Katie, why? Have you forgotten the power of our--

Katie: Urusai! Those words make me sick! Now...**walk towards her** you shall & will face my ultimate attack!

Tea: Katie...

Katie: Mirumo! Prepare your Magic Maracas!

Mirumo: **nods then Maracas appear** Katie! The tambourine! **Tambourine appears**

**Katie & Mirumo starts dancing** Katie & Mirumo: Mirumo de Pon!! became a lot bigger

Tea: What?! How'd they get a lot bigger?!

Katie: **evil laughs** what now Tea? You seem to lose your voice! **Laughs again then takes dress off revealing ninja outfit**

Tea: Katie!! You must not do this!! Remember our--

Katie: Be quiet you! Argh… Mirumo, Now!

Mirumo: **nods the starts dancing and I started chanting**

Yami Yugi: What's she chanting?

Ishizu: It's the chant of the Fairy. Oh no! She's gonna make Tea...

Yami Yugi: What?! Don't tell me?! **After the chanting was done**

Katie: King and Queen of the muglox world, turn this girl away from the human world!

Mirumo: Make this girl into a curl! As she disappears from our land!

Katie & Mirumo: ULTIMATE ATTACK! DISAPPEARING TECHNIQUE! **Tea slowly disappears**

Tea: What?! My body! Im disappearing! **Tea disappears permanently**

**I & Mirumo turned back to normal size**

All: **throws confetti** Yay!! Cheers for Katie & Mirumo!! Now Tea's finally gone! Let's continue the wedding!!

Bokura: But who will be Inuyasha's bride?

Katie: He he!! **Holds out phone then starts calling** Hey Kame, can you be Inuyasha's bride for our double wedding?

Kame: (Sure! I'll be right there!)

Inu: Hey Katie, who's this "Kame"? **Appears out of nowhere**

Kame: Inuyasha, don't tell me you have forgotten about me?

Inu: What!??!?! I-It's... Ka-Ka-KAGOME?!?!?!

Kagome & Katie: Now let's do what was supposed to be finished!!

Priest: Finally...Now everyone, lets continue the wedding..

_Everyone went back inside and finally finished what was begun.. then after..._

All: **throws confetti** LETS CHEER FOR OUR HEROES AND THE NEWLY WED COUPLES!!!

Katie & Kagome: **holds hand** Whee... 

Sasuke & Inu: **sweat drop**

_Everyone had left the building and enjoyed at the Kaiba Land to celebrate the newly weds and the disappearance of Tea_

**END OF STORY**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: **Like I said I warned ya you…..tea freaks….XD (no offense, I just SOOOO hate Tea Gardner)


End file.
